People Watching
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: While Kurt is waiting in the food court of The Lima Mall for Blaine to bring their lunch back, he accidentally overhears two girls talking. What he didn't expect was to be so entertained. Klaine


**Hey guys! **

**So I just wanted to write something fun because I have been writing a bit of angst lately, so here it is. **

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were walking through the Lima mall one day, lazily checking out clothes in different shops as they walked past, not doing anything too strenuous; they were simply just enjoying their day out.<p>

Blaine was starting to get hungry so he looked at his watch and confirmed that it was about lunch time. They decided to go to the food court before they could continue their shopping endeavourers. Kurt looked around the busy food court with a mildly disgruntled countenance; there were barely any tables left.

"Go grab a table, if we're both in line there probably won't be any tables left." Blaine offered; Kurt nodded and quickly gave his order to Blaine and also some money.

Blaine smiled fondly at him, handing Kurt back his money and running off before Kurt could yell at him. Kurt huffed in annoyance, the line at Subway was pretty long and he was sure Blaine was going to take a while. Kurt traipsed through the throng of busy people, narrowly missing a collision with a grubby five year old with chocolate ice cream smeared all over his face.

Kurt finally found a table and seated himself down. He looked around with mild interest before scrunching his face up at the sight of a woman wearing bright orange sweat pants with a purple and pink striped jumper, he wondered if she even looked in the mirror before she left the house this morning. Kurt pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and opened his Facebook app for something to do. Maybe Puck had a new girlfriend? There was always a new girlfriend.

"So what's his story?"

Kurt momentarily gazed up from his iPhone, looking around to see where the voice had come from in the crowed mall; wondering to himself how he had even heard it.

"Which guy?" asked a girl; Kurt looked again before he finally located them. Two girls around his age were sitting around the table in front of his; one had slightly curly long brunette hair with a few hues of golden brown and a slight reddish tinge to it. While the other had straight blonde hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders; Kurt noticed their outfits and was quite impressed with their style. Simply yet sophisticate with a few fun accessories.

"The one over there, the shaggy blonde surfer looking guy; what's his story?" the blonde asked again, Kurt was confused; how was she supposed to know what his story was if she didn't know him?

"He's a surfer obviously, the hair gives it away. He is really skinny but his arms are quite muscular. He has always been the popular guy, at school or with the ladies but he is afraid of commitment." Kurt had to choke back an indignant snort at that comment.

_Afraid of commitment_; god didn't that sound like Blaine when he first met him. Kurt smiled to himself and pretended to look busy on his phone while he secretly kept listening to the girl's conversation. He had figured that they were people watching and were trying to make up little scenarios about their lives; he had done it many times with Mercedes at school while they sat in Mr. Schue's boring and repetitive Spanish lessons.

"Hmm I suppose that is a pretty good answer." said the sassy blonde; she sounded mildly displeased with the answer.

"Ok then, what about her? The sad looking girl burying herself in her ice cream."

Kurt waited a few seconds before he frantically darted his eyes around the food court trying to find her. Sure enough, there was a very skinny girl with short spiky hair stirring a spoon around in her ice cream, looking as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, that's too easy. She obviously got dumped by her boyfriend and now her world is ending." the blonde answered, "Next.

"Nu-uh; a possible answer, but clearly wrong." the brunette said simply as she took a winning bite into her fries.

"You think you can do better?" the blonde challenged.

"Pfft easily," the brunette said smugly, "look at her, she is simply wasting away. She is struggling with an eating disorder and she decided that today was the day to try and work through it and try to cure herself. So she ordered an ice cream, something that she hasn't done in years. But after years and years of denying herself any food that she might enjoy, it is too much and she can't bring herself to do it."

Kurt had to say, he was impressed. He would have probably thought the same thing as the blonde girl.

"Ok then smarty pants, that chick over there. The one with the bad weave and a ton of eyeliner; she even kind of looks like a panda."

The two girls continued on with their game for a while; choosing people with varying looks and giving them all different back stories. Kurt was amused with some of the things he had heard the girls say. Some of them being a little crude but all in good humour; Kurt looked over to Blaine to see what was keeping him, only to see that he had progressed a few spaces up the line with at least six people in front of him.

"Oh, what about him!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok down girl," the brunette ordered as she placed a hand on the blonde's forearm to still her, "which guy?"

"The cutie over there, with the grey button down shirt and red bow tie." the blonde said as she bubbled with glee.

Kurt looked up and the only guy he could see with a red bow tie was Blaine. Kurt sat back, still keeping his head down and waited to see what kind of story they would give him.

"Oh look at Mr. Bow tie, making such a healthy choice by getting Subway. He is probably really body conscious; that is why he is ordering healthy food." the blonde said approvingly. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself; Blaine body conscious? The boy usually forgoes a shirt any chance he gets and Kurt had once seen Wes and he scarf down 2 family sized pizzas just to see who could eat one the fastest.

"Mr. Bow tie probably is probably really smart. He has the whole sexy nerd look going for him but the gelled hair makes him look polished and really expensive." the brunette concluded. Kurt groaned inwardly, if only the girls knew how hard it was to run their hands through Blaine's hair with all that product in it. But Kurt smiled when he remembered that they would never get a chance to.

"Look at Mr. Bow tie ass! How did I miss that?" the blonde asked incredulously, the brunette subtly rose from her seat to get a better vantage point before taking her seat again. Kurt scowled at the duo; he didn't really appreciate anybody ogling at his boyfriend's ass.

"You must be sick or something to have not noticed that!" the brunette said patronisingly as she reached over and went to press her palm against the blonde's forehead. The blonde slapped her friends hand away and glowered at her.

"I'm not sick, maybe I was just admiring him in descending order. You know working from his head then down." the blonde said in a faux serious tone.

"Yeah that must be it..." the brunette said sarcastically. The blonde huffed and crossed her arms petulantly over her chest.

"Maybe I'll just get a new best friend if you don't believe me. I'll go find a gay best friend, it will be great. We can go shopping together, discuss boys, cry over sad movies as we eat a tub of ice cream, get facials together and he can do my hair." the blonde told smugly, the brunette scoffed in response.

"Stereotypical much?" the brunette asked, the blonde just shrugged, "besides, good luck trying to find a gay guy in Lima."

Kurt smirked into his phone, only if they knew there was a gay guy sitting right behind them. The blonde slumped back against her chair and scowled. She lazy looked around the food court and an imperious grew on her face when her eyes landed on Kurt.

"I think I just did."

"Just did what?" the brunette asked despondently as she picked out a slice of tomato from her burger.

"I found just found my gay!" she whispered.

"Where?"

"Mr. iPhone behind us, he has been looking at that thing for the past five minutes. He has to be gay!" the blonde remarked indubitably, Kurt didn't even try to reframe from rolling his eyes; he knew they were now talking about him.

"Judgemental much? Besides how do you even know he might be gay?" the brunette asked.

"I'm not judgemental, just very observant." the blonde replied smoothly, "besides; if he looks that good he has to be gay." Kurt tried not to let that statement go to his head.

"True..." the brunette agreed.

"And he does look like he knows what a shower is and that is saying something compared to the guys who go to our school. And look at that hair, that is what you call perfection!" the blonde said a bit too loudly; Kurt looked up from his iPhone momentarily to shoot her a quizzical look before looking back down.

"Shh! I think he heard you!" the brunette hissed, Kurt was now positive that they were talking about him, "besides, forget his hair. His face is so cute; almost like a baby penguin". Kurt choked slightly on his saliva; he had tried so hard to resemble anything but that damn baby penguin face.

"Baby penguin? I'm not into bestiality thank you." the blonde replied.

"I didn't mean it like that; I just think he is really cute." the brunette said assured of herself.

"I dare you to go over and talk to him." the blonde cajoled.

"No, what would I even say?"

"I don't know maybe something like _'hi, my friend and I were just sitting over here and were trying to decide if you were gay or not'_. That's what I would say" the blonde said; the brunette groaned in response. The brunette looked at her phone then back up to her friend.

"We better get going, that movie starts in ten minutes." the brunette informed her friend, the blonde nodded and gathered up her belongings as she stood. After a minute or so they had everything in hand and started to walk past Kurt's table.

"Hey cutie." the blonde said, smiling at him as they passed before winking at him. Kurt looked up with a confused expression as he gave them a wary smile. They continued walking; Kurt watching as the brunette lightly slapped the blonde's arm.

"Oh my god I can't believe you just did that!" the brunette scolded.

"What, I was just being friendly." the blonde said cheekily.

"Oh is that what they call it these days?" the brunette asked before they rounded the corner and out of sight. Kurt looked in that direction for a while, smiling to himself.

Kurt was shaken out of his revere as Blaine sat down in his seat and slammed a tray down next to Kurt, momentarily startling him.

"What did I miss?" Blaine asked as he placed a straw in the lid of his drink.

"Oh, nothing too much," Kurt said as he picked up his sandwich, "Mr. Bow tie".

Kurt only grinned wider when he saw Blaine's confused face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I would love to hear what you think!<strong>


End file.
